Underworld Survival
by MacabreMonster
Summary: -after Underworld Awakening- Selene has lost her memory. She is on a quest to find Michael and is on the hunt for the truth… She encounters many twists and turns on her journey… Will she ever find her true self? A battle for a legacy... Which is true?... Who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

**It has been 14 years since the purge. Two years since Eve and I had escaped Antigen with the help of David, a courageous young vampire. While there I discovered Michael Corvin frozen as I was before. As we, David and I, fought to save Eve he must have escaped. When the fighting was done he was gone. I don't know where Michael is... But I plan to find him. **

**We have scoured to the city many of times looking for Michael. We treaded outside the city but not too far. It's hard to survive in this world now. They are producing vaccines that make humans immune to our bites. I dressed as a average human. I had to leave my death dealer outfit behind. It's a new world and we must claim it. **

"You ever think we'll find him...?" Eve asked me.

"I don't know..." I replied. "Eve was all I have left and I will protect her" I thought.

"Selene... We need to move." David said firmly. "I have a bad... feeling." I acknowledge him.

"I agree. Eve let's go." It being nighttime we are able to move to the city. We walk down an alley way. Suddenly I stop. I look in to the darkness and shoot into it with my glocks.

Raging monsters exploded from the darkness. Lycans. Eve has already ripped one is half while I am three against one. "Fair fight", I snicker to myself. I shoot them taking two down and out of bullets. The third lycan launches at me and I at him with a dagger. I stab him deep into the skull as I'm knocked to the asphalt.

The lycan dead but more swarming. "Where are they all coming from?" I thought as my head aches.

"David! Eve! Leave! Now!" I yelled to them and they left. Eve looked like she was in pain. I pushed the lycan off and stood back up and fought. I am knocked into the ground and wall twice. My skull cracked and my healing slowed. I was held up to the wall by my neck. Me helpless. Never thought I would feel this way again.

Bright lights appeared and they lycan dropped me to the ground. They all fled. My eyes close and all goes black.

I wake up to a blinding light above me. I look around and I see medical devices. I have an IV. I'm in a hospital.

"That was a nasty lycan attack. You'll be okay though, after your blood transfusion. What's you name?" the brunette nurse said.

"I'm... not sure..." I mumbled. I can't remember my name. I can't remember my past. Who am I? "I think my name is... Selene."


	2. Chapter 2

The nurse looked at me with wide eyes. "We must get you out of here as quickly as possible." The doctor, though, has other plans.

"You are going to be alright, but you need to rest a while until your wounds heal." He looked at my arms and my head. "You're a fast healer." He looked to the right and opened the shades. The sunlight beamed in on me. I shielded my eyes and looked away. When I glance at them; they looked like they were expecting something to happen.

The doctor closed the blinds and left the room.

"How did you do that?" asked the nurse.

I look at her blankly. "Do what?"

"Withstand the sunlight. You're a vampire aren't you" she whispered.

"I am a vampire? How would you know?" I ask her. I hope she would say she is just kidding.

"Your quick healing, your body rejects normal food, and your fangs discrete as they may be. Not to mention I have had to give numerous transfusions to get you to your healed state... I'm covering up for you because I want to help" She said.

It it was all hard to take in. "You know my name. What's yours" I bluntly ask.

"My name is Elaine." She said. I look at her.

"You're not a normal human. are you?" I inquired.

She whispered "I am a test subject for a vaccine. I'm immune to the bite of a vampire or lycan" A flashback appeared. I was attacked by giant wolf like creatures. I looked at her narrow eyed and pulls her close to me by her shirt.

"You will help me. I need my memory." Just then a flash and a vision of a man. He has dirty blonde hair and a muscular build. His eyes... I am captivated by his eyes. They are different.

I let go of Elaine.

Days later...

Elaine allows me to live with her. She brings me blood from the hospital. Sometimes I feed off of her.

I have had more and more visions. Sometimes a feeling of seeing through someone else's eyes. I keep seeing this man. Over and over visions of him play.

"Who is he?" I wonder. It is night and I am staring out the window. The view of the city made me wonder what I'm missing. What does on in the underground. What vampires and lycans do to survive.

A knock came to the door. Elaine opened it. A gunshot was fired and rang in the apartment. Elaine was shot dead.

"Selene. Come with us. Now" A hooded man said.

"Why should I follow a man who shot and killed the only person I am close to?" I retorted.

He raised the gun and shot at me. "If you don't come with us. We will kill you."

"You can try." I felt my instincts... or is it memories make my adrenaline rush. He walks towards and an fires. I dodged and swiftly disarmed him. He launches punches. I grab his am arm and pulls him towards. I put the gun to his face and fire. I destroyed him. I dropped the gun and staggered backwards. "I'm not a killer. I'm not." My eyes water. "What am I?"

Another man walked into the room. "Please come with me." I don't know what to do. Do I go or be convicted of murder. I made up my mind and followed him his car. We talk as he drives us through the woods.

"We need you Selene. We need your skills." he pleads.

"How do you know me? and who are you?" I ask.

"Everyone knows about you Selene. You're one of the greatest vampire warriors. All lycans and vampires know and fear you. Though few surpass your skills you are the one we need. I am Lucas. A main protector of my clan." He explains.

"Lucas... I have no memory of my past. I don't even know anything about the world you live in. How am I any help at all?" I complained.

"Once we get to the coven you will understand." We continued to drive off.

We reached the coven and the doors opened. I look around and there are not only vampires but lycans too. We walk up to where there is a throne. There sits a male vampire with short black hair and pale blue eyes.

"Everyone please welcome the mighty Selene. I am Damian and welcome to our coven." He so gracefully says. "Here vampires and lycans coexist to the best of our abilities. We joined together for survival. Once we reclaim this world, though, the war begins again. "

"Why do you need me?" I demanded to know the answer.

"First... Do you want to know your past?" Damian playfully says.

"My- my past?" What does he know and how does he know.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes. Your family was a nomadic coven. Very few of them as well. I was one of them. I am not blood related, but you adopted me in after the humans brutally attacked and maimed me..."

I cut him off. "Wait... how can that be? There is nothing familiar about you. You're not the man I am seeing in my visions."

"Ah yes the hybrid in your visions. The man who murdered our family with the help of his wretched hybrid offspring." I am stiff. My family killed... I let him continue and he could notice I was getting angry. "Yes the abominations murdered us because they found it leisurely. That's why we need you Selene. We need your skills to hunt down and kill Michael Corvin." he explained. "We need you Selene."

"This Michael Corvin... Do you know where I can find him?" I ask. "I am considering helping you." Damian stood up and walked towards me.

"Welcome to the coven." He joyfully said as he placed his hands on my shoulders. "Lucas can show you to a room we have prepared for you." Lucas motions for me to follow. We walk down the hallways. The manor is falling apart. My room seems to be the only one fully intact. The doors open. It was almost a fully armory, lounge, and bedroom fit into one.

"I'll leave you be" Lucas says as he leaves. He closes the door. I look around and am in awe. "This is much better then Elaine's apartment." I thought. I walked around and sat on the bed.

Today I learned about my past and how I am a survivor. 'You need to do what he asks. He is "family" after all.' Says a voice in me head. My voice.

"I don't know if I should. Nothing seems familiar about this." I whisper back to the voice. ' It's the only connection you have. You're only sense of reality.' My brain was telling me the truth, or the only thing I can call truth. I stand up. I change my clothes to something more suited for battle and I take from my armory two Walther P99 pistols with silver and UV rounds. I also take grenades and so bladed ones.

I walk out of the room and head for the main chamber. I am a warrior on a mission. When I arrive I speak loud and clear "Lucas you are coming with me. I need a guide of this area."

"Yes ma'am." I headed out the door with Lucas behind me. My hunt begins.


	4. Chapter 4

It's night when Lucas comes out of hiding and the search begins for this Michael Corvin. The only problem is, we have no lead on where to begin.

"We're supposed to be hunting this man, yet we have absolutely no idea where to find him!", I complained.

"There is a rumored safe-house not to far from here. We'll start there.", Lucas suggests. As we drove down the narrow path through the forest, it got more and more narrow.

"We can't go any further in the car, we'll have to walk.", Lucas sighed turning off the engine.

"Lucas is suppose to be a protector of his coven and yet he doesn't even noticed we are being followed.", I thought to myself.

I smirked, catching a glance at him. I could hear the rustling of the leaves on the ground. It's a foggy night, barely anything could be seen even with our advanced vision. In one swift movement I drew my gun out of it's holster and shot dead the Lycan pursuing us.

"You and Lycans coexist, huh?", I said with a laugh.

"Lucas you're an idiot."

He turned around to see the dead Lycan on the ground.

"There's more coming.", I said staring into the blackness.

A pack of Lycans dash out of the woods. I fired, killing them. Lucas did nothing, he stood in place, scared. Three of lycans remained, one severely wounded.

I shot at the ground before Lucas. Lucas tore off his coat and charged the Lycan. Lashing out with a silver whip. The sight sparked a memory.

People I have never seen before using it. That seems to be a recurring theme of my visions, I know nothing of the people in them.

Shaking my head I shot a Lycan as it quickly approached from behind. I walked over to the Lycan, wounded and defenseless. It tries to attack. Holding it down, I gazed into it's eyes. I held it's gaze while I took it's life. The look of fear never left it's eye's.

The scout group was dead.

"I am a killer.", I thought to myself, "The look of fear never left it's eyes."

"They were scared of me, and they should be.", I convinced myself.

Raising my weapon I walked over to Lucas.

I looked down my sites at him. He was shocked as to why it's pointed at him.

"You're hiding something.", I said, eyes narrowing.

He put his hands up in surrender and backs away.

"What ever you're planning or hiding... If you get in my way… I'll kill you.", I threatened.

Slowly, he pushes my gun down. I punched him in his abdomen, breaking ribs.

I pulled my arm back, walking away form him. I didn't care if he followed, or not. I already know where the safe-house. I walk on.

The walk was tedious. I found myself taking refuge in caves. When dawn strikes I'm on the move.

Soon, day became night. I heard familiar footsteps.

"Stop following me Lucas.", I commanded.

"Selene, we need you and you need to feed.", he persuaded.

I stopped walking, feeling thirst burn in my throat.

I let out a sigh, "Where is the nearest town?".

He pointed to a trail, "Follow that. It'll take you were you need to go."

I suddenly got extremely suspicious, "Why isn't Lucas coming with me?", I thought.

"You're coming with me. I'm not going to pave the way for you to double cross me."

We headed for the trail.

Soon we came upon Williow's Peak. Though our clothing was very subtle, it gave the townspeople an ominous feeling. I felt them watching as we entered the Inn. I checked us in then headed over to the bar. I vigilantly sat in a corner.

One of the town drunks sits next to me.

"Hey, good looking. How 'bout you let me buy ya a drink?", he slurred out of his mouth.

I gave him a cold stare. He knew I wasn't going to allow him to buy me anything. He continues to pester me. Finally I stood up and walked away when he grabs my arm.

"Let go.", I warned, closing my eyes in an attempted to control myself. He pulled me back. I whipped around and punched him in the nose. Blood flowed from his nostrils. I saw the blood. I held my breath in an attempt to stop myself. It was too late, I smelled the blood. Every vampiric instinct in me began to take control.

He jumped up in a drunken attempt to punch me. With ease I avoided his strike and took hold of his arm, pulling him close to me I barred my fangs and bite into his skin. The deep taste of blood drove my thirst. I let go of him, his body dropped to the ground, the only sound in the bar. I wiped the deep crimson blood from the corners of my mouth. Someone stood up and approached me.

He drew a gun that held violet rounds.

"UV rounds.", I thought.

I let a smirk spread across my face, knowing they were not going to harm me. One shot, two shots, three shots right into my chest. I barred my teeth, pushing the bullets from my flesh. The onlookers gazed at me, paralyzed in fear. They blinked and I was gone.

I overtook the woman who shot me and sank my fans into her. Her blood type is different it tastes... sweeter. Out went the lights. Everyone gasped at the darkness. I let go and her body sank to the floor, feeding on another. The lights were restored, but I was gone. My frenzy was over. Immense pain was added to my conscience.


	5. Chapter 5

I sprint across the town towards the Inn. As I run the townsfolk aim their weapons and fire. I am shot my times, but nothing stopped me. I got to the Inn and ran to the room.

"We need to leave. Now!" I say in between breaths. Lucas looks confused. "Don't ask why. Just get out of here. We need to leave." I continue.

The people of the town seemed to disappear. We cautiously step through the front door of the Inn. I drew my pistol. A gun is fired, and I return the favor by shooting the 'assassin'. More shots are fired. Lucas and I run towards the outskirts of Willows Peak. Just as we were far enough from that wretched town Lucas started asking questions.

"Why are they shooting at us Selene? What did you do?" he asked. His eyes are full of rage.

My back to him I say "I lost control." That's all I say. I turn around and face him.

My glare at him keeps him quiet. He backs away from me slowly. "Now which way to this safe house?"

"It's not too far. It is probably less then a mile north." He pointed in the direction of our destination. We walk a very short walk. When we arrive the door was locked. I take out my gun and reload. Then I shoot at the locks mostly breaking them. My foot meets the door and we are in.

"Someone probably heard that. Be on guard." I warn Lucas. As we approached the main chamber two vampires come toward us with machine guns. They charged towards us. I ran forward grabbing an arm in each hand, running up the wall in front of me. Flipping over them, tearing arms from their sockets. A fierce roar erupted from both of them.

Before I could act, two glowing things rushed past me burying into their skulls. Their bodies slumped to the ground, violet oozing from their wounds. I whipped around to see Lucas holding the machine gun, smoke rising from it's barrel. Violet dripping between his fingers, where he held his side.

I look at him. He smirked but it quickly fades when our eyes gasped bending over, holding his side. When I approached him I heard the sizzling of his flesh from the UV rounds.

"Lucas, you are absolutely useless." I say. I walk on leaving him behind wounded. There was metal door in my way. "No problem" I snicker. I kicked the door down. The shocked coven stared at me as I walked in. Whispers are being passed around the room. I couldn't make them out though.

"Selene.. What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asks. I didn't recognize the speaker though. "You don't recognize me, do you? I am Thomas leader of this coven." I raised my pistol at him.

"You will tell me everything you know about Michael Corvin." The gun makes a click sound showing it's ready to fire. He didn't look surprised at all.

"Ah yes... You're hybrid lover." he says like he is disguised. I walk closer to him.

"What did you say? My lover? No. He killed my family." I retorted.

"Selene. Michael and you have a child. A wretched creature but a child no less." he explained. "I don't understand" I thought. Then a vision appeared a man with shaggy, unkept hair. I was walking behind him. Who is he?! I snap out of it.

"You're lying" I raised my gun and aim at Thomas. The gun fires and he is shot down. He lays there on the cold stone floor, not wounded enough to die, but just enough to feel close to death. I walk up to him. I look down. "Where is Michael?" I asked in a serious tone.

"I don't know he headed deep into the forest." He whimpers. I lower my gun. I stare into his eyes. I know what to do. I kneel down and grab his wrist forcefully.

My lips touched the vein on his wrist, and I bite down. His blood contains so many memories. They piece together differently then what I have been told... I release my grip. I'm even more confused.

"Your blood holds memories that are lies! They'll be removed.", I said, my gaze piercing his condemned soul. I laid the tip of my gun barrel against his forehead. Closing my eyes I listened to a round enter the chamber. My hand jerks with the kick of the gun. There are whispers going around. " Any one else have anything to say?" I playfully ask.

Lucas limps into the room. "Who got killed?" He asked. He looks down. "Selene... do you enjoy killing people?". I narrow my eyes and look at him. I still have blood on my lips. Suddenly I have another vision. Again it feels like I'm walking behind the man. There was a clearing in the vision.

"Things don't add up and I don't believe Damian is the only one to blame.", I said striking a glare at him. I walk past him while wiping the blood from my lips. On the outside it is night with a full moon.

I walked away from the safe-house, my boot crunched on something. A picture. I bent over to pick it up. A gasp escaped my lips and I loosened my grip from Lucas.

In the picture stood myself and the man from my visions.

"Who are you..." My words are lost in the wind. I look down at the photo one last time. A ripping noise was heard as I tore it to pieces. I look up and my eyes narrow... I walk forward leaving Lucas behind. The tear in my eye dries. "Who am I?"


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting at the table in to hotel room, thoughts running through my head like a storm. I can't piece them together. I lower my head in doubt. My eyes water. Trying to make sense of everything I stared into the stain ridden shag carpet when a pair of black leather boots appeared in front of me.

"What do you want Lucas?", I asked bluntly. No answer. Standing up quickly I aim at him.

"Back off.", I glared at him.

He seems to be unaffected by my threat. I lower my weapon. I gazed at the ground, tears streaming down my face.

"I just don't know who I am. It's like I never existed.", I cried.

I felt a warming sensation come over me, it was Lucas' touch. Caressing my shoulder.

"You will find yourself. All in good time.", He says trying to comfort me. "Lay down you need to rest before you drive yourself insane.", He has a good suggestion. I am exhausted. I have never felt like this in a very long time. I sit down on the bed by the window, soon I was asleep.

My eyes open slightly. The bed doesn't feel the same as it did before. I am laying on top of Lucas. I didn't care really.

A knock hits the door. "Maid service."

"Come in.", Lucas says. I begin to drift back asleep. I can hear the steps of the maid as she walks in. The they stop.

"Selene! I never thought I'd find you.", A familiar voice calls. My eyes shot open. I turned over in bed.

"Elaine?!",I stood up and walked slowly toward her, "I thought..You were dead."

"Remember? I was a test subject, I have the healing powers of an immortal.", Elaine said pursing her lips. Elaine takes a seat in the big, blue arm chair by the television.

"Why do I have a feeling you know a lot more than you led on?", I asked.

"Well, it's because...it's true.", Elaine started. I gave her an encouraging nod to continue.

"Selene, you were turned by a vampire elder named Victor.", She continued. A spark of memory played in my head.

"You were a loyal death dealer, and like a daughter to him. He betrayed you. He was the reason your family was killed, not lycans. After you found out the truth you slayed him."

"Elaine... How do you know all this?", I inquired.

"Well actually, Lucas told me.", she started to stutter.

My eyes narrowed, I turned and looked at him, "What did you just say?"

"I'm sorry Lucas! I have to tell her.", she hurried to spit it out, "He's the one that had you attack, before you lost your memory. He knows about Michaell Corvin!"

I gasped for air, I couldn't believe this. All this coming at once..I couldn't take it.

I turned back to Elaine, "You're lying!"

She shook her head frantically, tears streaming down her face, "No! I swear! Lucas tell her the truth! That's why they tried to kill me! They didn't want you to know the truth, they knew I was helping you."

I turned around, "Lucas, is this true?"

"I-I-I-..", he stuttered.

"Wrong answer.", I shouted, "Elaine, tell me more!"

"Michael has been trying to find you! To help you regain your memory! He left the picture at the safe-house!", she was nearly fumbling over her words.

"What?", I said unusually calmly.

Elaine opened her mouth to say more and an ear shattering blast filled the room with a flash. Elaine dropped in a heap on the floor, her head lay in mangled heaps of brain matter and bone.

A cry escaped from my mouth as I fell to my knees. I was so close, so close to figuring out who I was, and why I couldn't remember anything. My suspicions proved correct. Lucas' intentions weren't exactly as he had led on.

Lucas was at my side, "I'm sorry I had to do that, she was going to attack. She's been tested on, we can't underestimate her strength."

I felt the burning anger rise up inside me, I felt my face burn. I needed to hit something, I was about to explode. Lucas wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I pressed my hand against his face and shoved him with all my might across the room, knocking him into the next room.

"Underestimate her strength? That's just stupid. You're going to need to rethink your lies from now on. What are you hiding?", I said with rage in my voice.

"I'm not hiding anything-", he started.

I raced over to him, landing with my knee on his neck, "Tell me the truth right now, or I'll snap your neck."

"I don't know what else to say.", he said rolling his eyes. I cursed under my breath. I felt a warmth on my face, the morning sunlight coming through the window. I turned to him, taking my weight off his neck. Our eyes met and I smiled.

Grabbing his collar I dragged him to the door, screams escaped his throat in gasps, fear in his voice. I threw the door open and cast Lucas out into the sunlight.

He flopped in the parking lot in jerky, convulsive movements. His flesh sizzling, his screams in barely notable gasps.

I didn't wait to see him die, I turned and returned to the room closing the door on him. Now it was time to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

I stood there over Elaine's body. I looked down and fell back into a chair. "Why does everyone around me die?" I wondered to myself. My watery eyes shifted to Elaine's body once more. Then I saw something. It was her wallet. "It must have fallen out." I thought.

I got down on my knees and grabbed the wallet. As soon as I opened it a piece of paper fell out. I scanned it. It was her new address. I stood up. I gathered what little things I have. Stepping out into the sunlight gave me a chilling sensation. I figured I should get restocked.

It took me little then 15 minutes to find the nearest gun shop. I walk in and instantly saw they sold UV and silver rounds. I smiled and grabbed what I needed. While I walked out of the shop the clerk glared at me. I shrug it off.

Later...

It was almost midnight and I was walking along the road back to the city, no car, just walking. I needed a fast mode of transportation. As I thought a light caught my eye. An old pole light at the back corner of a large barn.  
I stealthily made my way to a back window, using my leather covered elbow to break the glass I lifted the latch and slipped in. Nothing here, but dusty farm equipment. Then I saw it...  
A brand new, silver beamer. Gleaming in the moonlight shining through the windows. I walked the perimeter of it, taking it in.  
"Perfect.", I whispered to myself. I came to the driver's door hoping to myself it was unlocked, it was. I jumped in and shut the door I sifted through the console, glove box and there! Keys were in the visor.  
I looked behind me ready to back out, two big barn doors lay between the car, and outside. I thought a moment. I closed my eyes, my foot on the break and then stomped on the gas, flooring it through the doors and speeding to the road and away in seconds.  
"Bad-ass.", I laughed. Now to Elaine's apartment.

**As I sit on my stone thrown I think, "What has happened to Selene?" I got word that she had survived the attack, with amnesia and was in hot pursuit of Michael Corvin. I haven't received word from Lucas in weeks. Last thing I knew he had befriended the confused Selene and she had no idea about her relationship with the hybrid.  
The doors slam open, "Sir, sir!"  
"What is it now Daniel?", I roll my eyes.  
"It's Lucas, he's been killed."  
My eyes stop mid roll and settle on him, "What are you talking about?"  
"It's Selene, she has found out about Lucas. About what he was doing."  
"How much does she know?"  
"I'm not sure, she was still at the motel last time we seen her, I'm certain she won't stay there for long. She's on to us."  
A devilish smile crosses my face, "Well, lets make sure she has a good reason to find us."  
I sat and thought for a moment, what exactly would I need to do to send Selene running...straight to us. I had it. "Daniel, send for the capture of Michael Corvin."**

I sat in the parking lot of Elaine's apartment building, waiting. I still was having trouble coping with her death. She was the only one helping me to figure out who I was, to help me. Lucas took that all away.  
It was happening, I ran through the parking lot, up the fire escapes and I was there. Third floor, apartment 16C. A gentle shove at the window and it was open.  
Peering around I made sure I was alone and flipped on the light. Where would I find something? Perhaps her book shelf. My eyes darted across every shelf, till I found it. Her medical journal. I flipped to the first entry.  
_Today was my first test for the vampires. I spend most of the time in waiting, surrounded by them. The actual test was quite horrific. I was poked and proded with needles, taking blood. I was injected with with a glowing, blue liquid. It burned quite terribly for awhile, it was lessened._

__I flipped forward a few pages.

_It's been several days of testing and I've undergone the same test. Having my blood drawn and being injected with the same blue liquid. Each time I was injected with it...it hurt less and less. Today making the tenth day, I hardly felt it at all.  
I flipped to the last entry which was only six weeks before she was shot.  
After nearly a month of being injected with the blue liquid, I no longer felt the intense burning through my veins, I was finished with the first trial. Now they injected me with someone else's blood. It stung for a bit, then I was fine. It left sort of a...confident feeling behind. I was told it was the blood of an elder. It would make me strong. I would have the healing of the immortal and the advanced hearing and vision. Before I left, I heard something I'm not sure I was supposed to. I heard them talking about a woman, a vampire. Whom they were planning an attack, to kill her. They were working with the Lycans to get rid of her partner, who was a hybrid. They wouldn't be able to touch him, without her out of the picture. I need to find her I just have the feeling I should help her somehow. I'll check in later with my progress._

__That was her last entry. I closed the journal. I walked to the window looking into the moonlight. It reminded me of the eyes I saw in a vision. A pulse went through my head, another vision. I could see people standing guard and a man next to me, I'm seeing through someone else's eyes.

"Dad, what's going to happen?", I whisper.

"Shut it!", a familiar voice said. Damian's voice.


	8. Chapter 8 -End Of The Search-

I sat in Elaine's apartment. Everything I read in her journal rushing through my mind, bright flashes of synapses replaying events. I just sat there, I couldn't move. I had no idea who I was, and now everything kept getting more and more complicated. I needed to feed. I felt the burn in my throat worsen as the seconds drove by. Down the fire escape I went, my boots making a small splash in the puddle ridden parking lot. I heard heavy footsteps around me.  
"Hey girlie.", a voice called to me.I stopped in place. "Don't worry we won't hurt you… if you cooperate.", He said with a grin.  
I snickered, "You're right… I wont get hurt. You will." I winked and was gone.  
I sprang into the air, out of site and came down on his shoulders, sinking my teeth into his throat, sawing my teeth back and forth in hunger, gorging on his warm blood.  
I let go and watched his limp body fall to the ground, the last sounds out of his mouth were him gurgling blood.  
I remembered the way to the manor and it didn't take me long to get there. I stopped a mile away and went the remaining on foot to avoid being detected. I crept around the bend in the road, staying close to the ground I knew I couldn't take the entire coven by myself.  
"What am I going to do?", I thought to myself. I had it, get into the coven without having to try. I purposefully dropped my gun onto the stone street, spreading the bullets everywhere and alerting the guards. I half hid myself, still in plain site.  
"Come out, immediately.", a guard called.  
"Alright, I'll come.", I said in the most 'damsel -in-distress' voice I could manage. I was rather roughly taken into custody, both my arms pinned behind me, being led into the coven. Perfect. As I was led down the dimly lit corridor I planned my next move. They'd take me straight to Damian and I would make my stand there, fight for everything I knew, and everything I didn't.  
There, in front of me was the throne room where Damian resided. I knew it.  
"Oh no, you're going in here miss.", on guard said with humor in his tone. They pulled me down a narrow, dark hallway that ended with a large, steel door, no silver plated door. The guard with leather gloves unlocked the door then forced me inside. I could only see a few inches in front of me and was slammed into a wall. I felt my hands being locked into thick shackles. I was prisoner of my own kind. I let my head fall, chin resting on my chest thinking through everything I'd gotten myself into. Was death better than life imprisonment?  
I heard chains rattling somewhere in the room. "Who is it? Hello?", I called out.  
"Selene.. You're here!", said a voice. I thought hard, I've never heard this voice before, but why did it seem to be so familiar?  
"Who are you.?", I asked.  
"Michael.", the voice said. I gasped, could this be the Michael in my visions? That I've been told about?  
"I know you're having trouble believing things right now-", he started.  
"Having trouble believing things?", I shouted, "I've had everything taken away from me, every memory, every thought gone. Every time I feel as if I'm getting close to normal it's snatched away."  
"I understand. You must believe me, I'm telling the truth. It's me. It's Michael. Selene I love you."  
"I wish I could love you the way you love me, I just don't know who you are, or who I am."  
"I know a way you can find out everything." I stopped. Was he really telling me the truth? Could he help me? I was suspicious, but was definitely open for suggestions.  
"Alright, talk."  
"Damian knows everything about you. He's watched you since before the attack, his blood holds every bit of your former being. Feed from him and you will remember."  
I thought for a moment. He was right. There was one problem, I was restrained. I pulled and jerked on my shackles. They didn't budge. I looked at them. I noticed they had a low, blue glow.  
"UV shackles?", I whispered. Even though it didn't burn me and send me into hysteria I still couldn't escape them. I heard footsteps down the corridor. They came closer, and the door to the room opened.  
"Hello Selene.", the man said.  
"David! What are you doing?", Michael shouted.  
"Shut it. I'm here to help her.", he said.  
"Why are you helping me?", I asked confused.  
"Because, I don't want your daughter to grow up without her mother."  
That struck a nerve. Was I really a mother? If I was I was a horrid one. I didn't even acknowledge my own daughter. I looked up and David was right in front of me, reaching up to unlock my shackles. I fell to the floor. I grasped my sore wrists and stood up.  
"Thank you.", I smiled, "Where can I find Damian?" I was standing with David in front of the throne room door. I couldn't think straight. If I made one wrong move, I could die without finding out who I was, without loving the family I have, but don't remember. I can't make a mistake. I must succeed.  
I slammed open the door, Damian on the opposite side of the room. "Damian, we need to talk.", I demanded. I was through asking for anything. The guards around him were in pursuit of me now, then he spoke.  
"All of you, out. Leave us."  
They all stopped and walked out of the room with a stupefied look on their faces.  
I continued walking toward Damian, David close behind.  
"What is it you need from me, Selene. I'm a very busy man.", Damian asked.  
I thought to myself for a moment. Oh you're even more busy than you led me to believe.  
"You know exactly why I'm here.", I said, staring him down.  
"Ah yes, your memory. Let me guess, you don't believe a word from my mouth and want to see for yourself, in my blood.", he said.  
I tried to speak, and was unable. How did he know exactly what I was going to do?  
"Y-yeah.", I stuttered.  
"Come taste for yourself.", he said lowering his arm in front of him. I closed the distance between us, slowly, cautiously.  
"Selene, are you sure?", David called.  
I ignored him. Whether it was voluntarily, or by force I would know my true past. I kept my eyes on him as I knelt and sunk my teeth into his wrist. The blood filled my mouth and drove my taste buds crazy.

_It was hysteria. So many memories playing at once. A girl not older than 14. Another of a man holding me tightly. It was the man in my visions. It was Michael. I remember the girl's name as well. Eve, my daughter. _I saw the truth.

I became enraged. I dropped Damian's wrist and wiped the blood from my lips and looked at Damian.

"Why.", is all I said.

"What?" He was confused for a moment.

"Why have you done this to me? Attacked me, took all of my memories from me only to give them back to me in the end?", I asked, "What's the point?"

"The intent wasn't for you to lose your memory, Selene. It was to kill you."

"But you failed."

"For now, but Selene?"

"What?"

"You will see me again.", he smirked then burst out of the room.


End file.
